


Heartbreaker

by Dee_Moyza



Category: Transistor (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Moyza/pseuds/Dee_Moyza
Summary: "I'm going to find the thing that's doing this and I'm going to break its heart."
Kudos: 3





	Heartbreaker




End file.
